Apologize
by SaaLiiieK
Summary: He had already enough, and he wouldn't keep this going on for much  longer, he was tired of it, sick of it, and he had made up his mind. He would  put an end to it for once and for all.  Song-fic, and my first story ever written.


Well, hello there!

Finally I finished giving this story its final details, last night was tiring, I was decided to finish that story whatever the cost. And I did!

So here is the first story I ever wrote, literally, it has like 3 years of being buried in my computer waiting to be published *sigh* and it finally did.

As this is my first story and I'm not so sure how you will like it or not I can only ask for patience, please, this was written long ago and I didn't want to change anything about it since it was the first one.

The song is _Apologize _by _One Republic_, and if I recall right, I remember listening to this song and thinking about this for some reason, and I liked the song, but the original band song, I would have preferred to do an _Inspired-by-song_ kind of story but I ended up writing a _Song-fic_.

Also please forgive my grammatical or spelling mistakes, I would be grateful if you could point them out.

Then that's it for starters, I'll see you again at the end of this.

So go ahead and read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kniight, neither its characters, that right belongs to Hino Matsuri and her alone.

I also do not own th song Apologize by the band One Republic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm holding on a rope <strong>_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound**_

He was already done with it, he had finally realized that it was no longer worth the try, he would never get her back, she was already _his_. It had been a hard decision to take, to give up on her and on everything else. He has been pending on a rope since a long time ago, only for her, because of her, and couldn't take it anymore, he was tired.

And he told her that, in one of those days were he would find her in the academy's hallways. "_I won't follow you anymore, nor watch you anymore, I'm finally done with this._" Those were the words that escaped his lips at the time, the venom in his voice when he said it made her eyes widen and froze.

_**You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down**_

_**But wait**_

_**You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say:**_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But please don't leave, I need you here, I need my friend" _She whispered those words while looking at the floor, giving off a "repentance" appearance that almost made him fall all over again.

"_I can not keep this up if you do not realize what I tried to tell you long ago. But that is already on the past, __I made a promise that I am willing to now comply. And this time I'll make sure to not hesitate." _he said, sure of his decision.

"_I thought you loved me. How can you kill me then?_ " she asked looking up, trying to think him out of it.

" _You said it, I used to love you, that was left on the past when I realized you would never return my feelings,. You don't love me, you love him. Or am I wrong?" _he asked, anger filling his amethyst eyes.

"_No, you are not. I do love onii-sama" _she said, going back to looking at the floor,

"_Then I believe no more words should be spoken. This is already decided._" he said with a low voice, trying to hide the slight pain those words caused on him, he remembered how those words would've break him down before, but not now, not anymore, that was in the past, and he needed to forget about those feelings.

_**That it's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

They stayed in silence for a while more until she looked back up.

"_I'm sorry_" She plead him one more time.

"_I'm afraid that won't work anymore. It's too late for you to apologize__. Your apologies are now in vain._" He again spoke in that cold voice that made her shiver a bit.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall **_

_**Take a shot for you**_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**_

_**But it's nothing new**_

"_So you won't forgive me? Not even if I say I loved you a lot? Not even when __you__ loved me?_" she looked into his eyes.

"_I used to love you more than anything in this world, I would've given up everything for you, I would've even die for you. And you never seemed to realize it._" he didn't return her glance, he wouldn't be able to look into her eyes while saying the words that had been in his mind all along.

_**I loved you with the fire red**_

_**Now it's turning blue**_

_**And you say, sorry like an angel**_

_**Heaven let me think was you**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

What she did next almost swept him off his feet and change his mind. He was in shock at first when she pressed her lips roughly into his, almost forcefully. He let himself he taken away by the moment, even if he knew it was wrong he kissed he back. But there was something missing, there were no real feelings in the kiss, just the urge of the moment, there was no fire, no nothing, and maybe those were the main reasons why he pushed her away a few minutes later.

Her new way of saying _"sorry" _had also been in vain, it didn't work, he almost believed it when she kissed him, that she really loved him in the way he had been longing for so long. But those thoughts immediately disappeared when he recalled her words from before. _ "I do love onii-sama" _that was the thought that brought him back. He was scared of making again the same mistake, of forgiving her, he wouldn't let his feelings being hurt again, he already had enough of that.

_**It's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

"_No, I won't fall for it again, I already made up my mind._" he said, while he slowly walked away from her.

"_Then you should just end it already. Since you can't forgive me._" she said, trying not to look back at him.

_**It's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

He slowly took out his Bloody Rose, without taking his eyes off her, observing her, looking at the only thing he had loved the most for the last time. She, feeling his eyes looking for hers, looked up to him, and also did the same, appreciating the amazing features the young man had.

_**I said it's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late**_

He pointed the gun at her and pulled the secure, ready to shoot her last target. Her expressionless face didn't show fear or any sort of emotion, she just looked a straight at him, without reacting, not even a scream. Just the last few words were the only thing that escaped her lips:

"_Goodnight, Zero"_

He then pull the trigger.

And the woman she had loved was reduced to ashes.

_**I'm holding on a rope**_

_**Got me ten feet**_

_**Off the ground**_

He raised the gun to his head.

"_Goodnight, Yuuki_"

And pulled the trigger...

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Lame? Clumsy? Weird?<p>

Leave your review and let me know what you think, all kinds of comments are well received.

All I have to say then is thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you soon again in another story!

Ja ne!


End file.
